deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist from Nintendo's Metroid. She previously fought Boba Fett in the 1st episode of Death Battle, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, and fought him again in the remastered version. She also fought Mega Man in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Captain Falcon vs Samus Aran (Complete) *Darth Vader vs Samus Aran *Fox McCloud vs. Samus Aran *Gamora VS Samus Aran *Gordon Freeman VS Samus Aran *The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship (complete) *Iron Man vs Samus Aran *Samus Aran VS Deathstroke (Complete) *Kratos vs Samus Aran *Lex Luthor vs. Samus Aran (Complete) *Mario vs Samus (Complete) *Mega Man X VS Samus Aran *Predator vs Samus Aran *Samus Aran vs Doomguy *Samus Aran vs. Master Chief (Complete) *Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec *Samus Aran vs Mega Man *Samus Aran vs. Nova Terra *Samus Aran vs Ronson the Hunter (Completed) *Samus Aran vs Sgt. Calhoun *Samus Aran vs Ulala *Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus (in her Zero Suit form) *Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Complete) *Samus Aran vs. Lobo *Zero Suit Samus vs. Jill Valentine (in her Zero Suit form) *Zero Suit Samus vs. Kasumi Goto (in her Zero Suit form) *Samus Aran vs Yang Xiao Long *Samus Aran vs Yang Xiao Long *Samus vs Erza History After her parents were killed by the evil space pirate Ridley, Samus Aran was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than the canny human. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon to complete her missions across the universe to planet to planet... Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystral Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol Gallery Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screwattack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus in her Zero Suit samusnohelmet.jpg metroid-samus-aran-by_genzoman.jpg Polls Who would be Samus' opponent if she appeared in another Death Battle? Boba Fett (Star Wars) Master Chief (Halo) Mega Man (Mega Man) Mega Man X (Mega Man X) Mega Man.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Sektor (Mortal Kombat) Doomguy (Doom) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Redec (Killzone) Issac Clarke (Dead Space) Trivia Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Metroid Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters that are part Human Category:Pilots Category:Japan Combatants